


Déboussolé

by Shadofu



Series: Fantaisies [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Humor, Supernatural Elements
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadofu/pseuds/Shadofu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peu importe à qui Kaël avait posé la question, la réponse était restée la même : non, les couloirs de l'Institut n'étaient pas ensorcelés/animés/doués d'une volonté propre - aucune mention inutile à barrer. </p>
<p>Pourtant il y avait forcément quelque chose. Parce que si son sens de l'orientation n'avait jamais fait d'étincelles, il s'était avéré plutôt correct, jusqu'à sa confrontation malheureuse avec lesdits couloirs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Déboussolé

**Author's Note:**

> Ce texte se situe un mois après "Symbole" dans la chronologie.

Peu importe à qui Kaël avait posé la question, la réponse était restée la même : non, les couloirs de l'Institut n'étaient pas ensorcelés/animés/doués d'une volonté propre - aucune mention inutile à barrer.

Pourtant il y avait forcément quelque chose. Parce que si son sens de l'orientation n'avait jamais fait d'étincelles, il s'était avéré plutôt correct, jusqu'à sa confrontation malheureuse avec lesdits couloirs.

Ysilde, quant à elle, n'était pas dénuée de bon sens. Il ne lui avait pas fallut longtemps pour remarquer que si elle envoyait son élève pour une quelconque commission dans les locaux de l'Institut, il lui faudrait au moins une heure pour la remplir, y compris lorsqu'il s'agissait seulement de se rendre dans un bureau situé au même étage que le leur. Depuis, Kaël se retrouvait régulièrement à jouer les coursiers. Il en était parvenu à la conclusion qu'Ysilde prenait un malin plaisir à l'imaginer perdu dans les couloirs, courant en tous sens avec un air affolé.

Rien que pour ça, il garderait son sang-froid.

Par chance, cette fois il avait déniché une bonne âme pour le guider dans sa quête. Après qu'on lui eut obligeamment indiqué le chemin, il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître le couloir qu'il avait déjà traversé une fois, le jour de son arrivée. C'était Naëve qui l'avait conduit au bureau du directeur de l'Institut. Celui-ci avait alors procédé à son inscription avant de le confier à sa tutrice attitrée, Ysilde.

Bien qu'il n'ait rencontré le directeur qu'en cette seule occasion, Kaël était certain de pouvoir le reconnaître sans problème. En effet, malgré un nom banal à pleurer - Maxence Dupont, franchement ! -, il ressemblait exactement à l'idée que tout un chacun se faisait d'un vieux magicien à la tête d'un établissement surnaturel : longue barbe argentée, plusieurs couches de vêtements amples, un chapeau pointu et des yeux malicieux qui vous scrutaient derrière des lunettes en demi-lunes.

Kaël frappa à la porte. Il eut un instant d'hésitation lorsque, au lieu de la voix grave et un peu rocailleuse à laquelle il s'attendait, ce fut une voix féminine qui l'enjoignit d'entrer. Finalement, il ouvrit la porte et se figea aussitôt, bouche bée.

L'image de la secrétaire idéale se tenait debout devant lui, en chair et en os.

Elle était vêtue d'un tailleur bleu ciel qui épousait parfaitement ses formes avantageuses et ses longs cheveux blonds étaient coiffés en un chignon sophistiqué. Elle dégageait un charme indéniable et Kaël en oublia un moment l'objet de sa visite. Elle sourit, ses yeux bleus grands et clairs derrière les verres ronds de ses lunettes aux bordures métalliques, et s'installa sur le bureau du directeur, croisant les jambes avec une lenteur calculée. Kaël ne put s'empêcher de suivre le mouvement du regard. Il avala sa salive avec difficulté. Elle avait vraiment de très longues jambes.

Un raclement de gorge particulièrement bruyant le sortit de sa rêverie.

Marwan l'observait avec amusement depuis l'encadrement de la porte qu'il avait laissée grande ouverte. Il semblait à deux doigts d'éclater de rire. Kaël sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et détourna la tête, embarrassé.

\- Je suis venu donner au directeur mon dernier rapport d'évaluation, expliqua-t-il en désignant le dossier qu'il transportait.

\- Pareil pour moi, fit Marwan en agitant ses propres papiers.

Avant même que Kaël ait eu le temps de réagir, il lui avait enlevé son dossier des mains et, le joignant au sien, il tendit le tout à la secrétaire, qui l'accepta avec un sourire.

\- Merci d'être passé Kaëlig, dit-elle d'une voix aussi sirupeuse que du miel. N'hésite pas à revenir quand tu veux.

\- B-bien sûr, bredouilla Kaël, un peu confus.

Marwan lui planta son coude dans le ventre.

\- Ouais, c'est ça, à la prochaine paperasse à remplir ! se moqua-t-il. Allez, on y va. On se voit ce week-end, Max !

La jeune femme lui répondit par un clin d’œil espiègle avant d'agiter la main en signe d'au revoir.

Ce n'est qu'une fois dans le couloir et la porte fermée derrière eux que Marwan se mit à rire, tandis que Kaël reprenait pied.

\- Euh... Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer au juste ?

\- Là, mon vieux, tu viens de te faire avoir en beauté par Max ! Il adore s'amuser avec les nouveaux.

Marwan attendit patiemment que Kaël saisisse le sens de ses paroles, l'expression du visage de ce dernier, d'abord confuse, passant peu à peu à la compréhension mêlée de stupéfaction.

\- Ne me dis pas que...

Le rictus de Marwan s'élargit de manière exponentielle.

\- Le vieux rabougri et la blonde sexy, une seule et même personne ? Bingo ! Notre cher directeur est un métamorphe, spécialisé dans les stéréotypes et fan de cosplay. Il peut se transformer en à peu près tout ce qu'il veut mais t'inquiète pas, il a ses formes préférées, au bout d'un moment tu le repéreras facilement. En général, si tu croises quelqu'un que tu ne t'attendrais pas à voir dans le monde réel, il y a de fortes chances pour que ce soit lui.

\- Et sa véritable apparence, alors ?

Marwan haussa les épaules, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches de jean.

\- Est-ce que lui-même connaît seulement sa véritable apparence ? C'est un mystère complet. On ne sait même pas si c'est un homme ou une femme, les deux, ou même aucun des deux, on parle juste de lui au masculin parce que c'est plus simple.

\- Et tu ne lui as jamais demandé directement ? Ça m'étonne de toi.

\- Tu parles que je lui ai demandé ! s'esclaffa Marwan. Mais il s'est juste transformé en chat du Cheshire et s'est évanoui dans les airs en laissant son sourire hyper flippant derrière lui. Message reçu cinq sur cinq, monsieur le directeur !

\- Il faut admettre qu'il a du style, rigola Kaël. Au fait, comment se fait-il que tu appelles le directeur « Max » ?

\- On joue à des jeux vidéos en ligne ensemble, ça rapproche !

\- Il n'y a vraiment pas un seul truc de normal dans cet Institut... D'ailleurs, concernant les couloirs...

\- Rien à signaler de ce côté, interrompit Marwan. C'est ton sens de l'orientation qui débloque.

Quand quatre jours plus tard Kaël dut à nouveau admettre qu'il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait, il n'était toujours pas convaincu que c'était son sens de l'orientation qui était à blâmer, et non les couloirs de l'Institut.

Alors qu'il hésitait entre continuer tout droit, tourner à droite ou revenir sur ses pas, une lueur d'espoir apparut en la personne d'un petit bonhomme qui déboulait du couloir de droite. Pour une raison obscure, le béret passé de mode depuis belle lurette qu'il portait attira immédiatement son attention. Kaël le détailla d'un œil inquisiteur. L'homme marchait d'un pas tranquille, retroussant machinalement de temps à autres sa moustache fournie, surplombée par un nez un peu long. Il portait une baguette de pain sous son bras et une bouteille de vin rouge dépassait du sac qu'il tenait à la main.

_On dirait exactement..._

Kaël prit une inspiration.

\- Excusez-moi... Monsieur le directeur ?

L'homme se tourna vers lui, les yeux pétillants de malice.

\- Que puis-je pour toi, Kaëlig ?

\- Eh bien, vous voyez, je me demandais si par hasard les couloirs...


End file.
